The brightest smile in the darkest night
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Ir a la capital en su cumpleaños no era su idea de celebración, sobre todo cuando preferiría pasar el día junto a Levi.


**Todavía no acaba el día, y aunque ya es bastante tarde, no podía ir a dormir sin escribir mi regalo para Erwin. Un año más que sigue vivo en nuestros corazones. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**The brightest smile in the darkest night**

Ir a la capital nunca era de su agrado, sobre todo porque siempre había miles de cosas que podría estar haciendo y que serían mucho más provechosas que ir hasta allá, todo el camino de ida y vuelta, tan solo para entregar informes y escuchar las mismas conversaciones de siempre. Pero era su trabajo y Erwin sabía mejor que nadie que los sacrificios eran necesarios. Si tan solo valiera la pena sacrificar los planes que tenía para ese día.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana entre reuniones estratégicas y charlas todo menos que amenas, Erwin finalmente fue libre de retirarse a su habitación en una pequeña posada, donde pasaría las siguientes dos noches. Su plan para el resto del día era darse un baño, tal vez comer algo, dormir algunas horas... pero incluso eso se vio interrumpido cuando llamaron a su puerta para entregarle un sobre dirigido a él y sin información del remitente, que, según el chico que se lo había hecho llegar, había sido entregado por un soldado esa misma tarde.

Erwin estudió su propio nombre escrito en el papel durante un minuto completo, como si eso pudiera darle alguna pista de quién lo había enviado, pero terminó por resignarse ante la idea de que, seguramente, se trataba de algún asunto militar que requeriría su atención con urgencia, como siempre. Sin embargo, al abrir el papel cuidadosamente doblado, una brillante sonrisa llena de júbilo iluminó sus facciones al reconocer a quién pertenecía esa perfecta caligrafía.

_14 – X – 848_

_Erwin,_

_No sé cuándo recibirás esta misiva, la mensajería es tan incompetente, que ni siquiera sé si realmente llegará a tus manos o terminará perdida como tantas otras cartas. Por eso, espero que entiendas que no firme con mi nombre._

_Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas y que las cartas realmente no son lo mío, pero ya que no podremos vernos por varios días, esperaba que supieras que no he olvidado nuestra última conversación._

_Antes de irte, cuando te pregunté si tenías planes para este día, dijiste que no valía la pena celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero sucede que se me ocurren muchas razones para hacerlo, treinta, para ser exactos, aunque seguramente podría pensar en más si tuviera más tiempo._

_1\. Porque eres el mejor comandante que la legión haya tenido._

_2\. Porque, si los fondos no escasearan, habría una gran fiesta en tu honor en el cuartel._

_3\. Porque realmente hubieran planeado una fiesta si no hubieras tenido que salir a la capital._

_4\. Porque las celebraciones siempre suben los ánimos de los reclutas._

_5\. Porque mejoraría tu imagen y es una buena oportunidad para las relaciones públicas._

_6\. Porque hay muchas personas que te aprecian, incluso si tú no lo ves._

_7\. Porque no todos los años pasas tu cumpleaños fuera del cuartel._

_8\. Porque__ podríamos haber pasado el día juntos si hubiera podido acompañarte._

_9\. Porque conseguí una botella de ese vino que tanto te gusta y esta sería una buena ocasión para abrirla._

_10\. Porque cuando enfrentas la muerte a diario, vale la pena celebrar la vida._

_11\. Porque este año también has superado muchos obstáculos._

_12\. Porque este año también te las arreglaste para volver con vida de cada expedición._

_13\. Porque con la edad viene la experiencia._

_14\. Porque no sabemos cuántos cumpleaños más podremos celebrar juntos._

_15\. Porque cuando muera, quiero recordar todos estos momentos a tu lado._

_16\. Porque es la excusa perfecta para fortalecer nuestra amistad._

_17\. Porque lo mereces._

_18\. Porque naciste en este mundo._

_19\. Porque pude conocerte._

_20\. Porque seguimos vivos._

_21\. Porque estamos juntos._

_22\. Porque me importas._

_23\. Porque conviertes este infierno en nuestro propio paraíso._

_24\. Porque no todos los días se cumplen treinta años._

_25\. Porque el servicio a la habitación llegará a las ocho en punto, ya me encargué de eso, así que deberías arreglarte__._

_26\. Porque ordené tu platillo favorito para la cena._

_27\. Por la sonrisa estúpida que seguramente tienes en este momento._

_28\. Por la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando te emocionas._

_29\. Porque, aunque no esté contigo, celebro que hayas estado un año más en este mundo. Conmigo._

_30\. Porque te amo__._

_Sé que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que tenemos una celebración pendiente, así que no te retrases, estaré esperando._

_Tuyo,_

_L._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más cuando terminó de leer, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo entero se llenaba de una calidez que, probablemente, nada tenía que ver con el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. El día anterior, cuando había tenido que despedirse de Levi antes de irse, este había dicho que lamentaba no poder pasar su cumpleaños juntos como habían planeado. Erwin le había prometido volver tan pronto como pudiera, tal vez podrían salir a beber algo como una celebración 'atrasada', pero, viendo la decepción en su mirada, decidió restar importancia a la fecha él mismo. Después de todo, había pasado tantos años sin celebrar su cumpleaños, que no fue sino hasta que comenzó a hacerlo con Levi que volvió a disfrutarlo de verdad.

Más que celebrar que cumplía un año más de vida, a Erwin le gustaba celebrar que había podido pasar un año más a su lado. Levi siempre se las arreglaba para convertir aquella fecha común en un día especial, incluso si no hacían nada más que sentarse lado a lado en su oficina para conversar durante horas. Esa ocasión no había sido la excepción, aún estando tan lejos, había conseguido que olvidara por completo el día difícil que había tenido para llenarse tan solo de emoción y buenos recuerdos.

Aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Erwin miró el reloj en la pared de la habitación. Faltaban menos de treinta minutos para las ocho y, aunque sabía que cenaría solo, el simple hecho de saber que Levi había encargado esa cena para él, lo hacía sentir tan emocionado como si se estuviera preparando para una cita. Tras un baño rápido, se vistió con sus mejores galas –que se limitaban a un traje viejo y desgastado por el uso–, se peinó, se perfumó y, finalmente, se dedicó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro por toda la habitación mientras los últimos segundos pasaban.

En el momento en que el reloj indicó las ocho de la noche, ni un segundo más ni uno menos, llamaron a su puerta con un suave golpeteo. Erwin no sabía que esperar, así que había preparado una buena propina para quien fuera que llevara la cena, sobre todo porque, conociendo a Levi, debía haber sido bastante exigente en su requerimiento. Esperó algunos segundos para no parecer demasiado ansioso y, entonces, abrió la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Erwin —escuchó, pero la impresión fue tan grande que Erwin comenzó a dudar si quizás estaba alucinando.

Pero no era su imaginación. Ahí estaba él, tan real que su aroma inundó sus fosas nasales y su calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Ahí de pie, en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo esa botella de vino que le había prometido.

—Levi… —susurró en un suspiro sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo. —Estás aquí…

Antes de que alcanzara a preguntar cómo o por qué, sus labios fueron reclamados por los contrarios en un beso que terminó por hacer explotar la enorme felicidad que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Felicidad que estalló en forma de un par de lágrimas corriendo por cada una de sus mejillas.

—Te dije que teníamos una celebración pendiente —respondió Levi a sus preguntas silenciosas mientras lo empujaba al interior de la habitación y aseguraba la puerta tras ellos—. ¿No pensaste que iba a dejarlo pasar, o sí?

Erwin buscó sus labios una vez más, no podía imaginar qué había hecho para merecer que Levi fuera todo el camino hasta allá sólo para estar con él ese día. No necesitaba que dijera nada para saber que no hablarían sobre esa carta, al menos no por ahora. Podía ver en su rostro que estaba avergonzado, pero eso mismo hacía que su dicha fuera aún mayor, pues siendo Levi tan poco emocional, que hubiera abierto su corazón a él en esa carta hacía que lo amara aún más, si es que aún era posible.

—Gracias, Levi. Pero, ¿no se supone que ibamos a cenar?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Levi, una que envió un agradable escalofrío por toda la columna del rubio. Al parecer la celebración duraría mucho más de lo esperado.

—Tengo mi cena justo al frente.


End file.
